Left 4 Dead: Time 2 Kill
by aint' no ghostmctavish
Summary: The Left 4 Dead guys are in a zombie apocalypse. However, they do not realize that their worst enemy are not the undead, but themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**Francis get's insane**  
The suvirvos were travelling in a city. "I hate cities" said francis but nobody listened because he always stated that he  
hated things. So they kept travelling until they came across a car. Louis walked towards the car and hit it so the alarm was  
started and zombeis came.  
"Louis, you stupid dumbfuck!" said Bill angrily.  
"I hate Louis" said Francis and everyone agreed with him except louis.  
Soon, everything was full of zombies, so zoey threw a pipe grenade to distract them and soon everybody was dead.  
"Very good zoey" said louis and zoey blushed because she propably was in love with him.  
"Let's keep moving" said bill and the survivors went on until they came across a shop.  
"Hey, maybe we can look if they have something inside!" said louis and everyone agreed, except francis because he  
hated louis:  
"So you can try to kill us another time, dumbass? If I get bitten by zombie I'm gonna make you drink my piss, you fukker!"  
said francis and pointed his shotgun at louis to indimitate him.  
"Hey, come on, Francis! Get this thing out of my face!", said louis.  
"He's right, francis. If you keep shooting at us, we gonna alldie" said bill and he was right.  
"Shut up, old man! I'm gonna break 'ya face!", sweared francis ragily and pointed his gun at bill.  
"Alright man, I'm gonna' shut up, 'kay?" said bill to calm francis down so francis put his shotgun down. Then, bill shot  
francis!  
"Oh my, god bill!" screamed zoey, "you shot francis!"  
"Don't worry, he's not dead. Not yet." Said bill calmily and killed francis with a crowbar that was lying next to him.  
"OHMYGOOOOD!" said louis, but bill interruptid him: "If I didn't kill francis, he would kill us! BTW, nobody likes this guy  
anyway, right?"  
"Yeah, you're right", said zoey, "I'm kinda happy that he's dead" she said and looked at all the brain that was dripping from  
Francsi heap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside the Shop**  
The suvirvos where going insdie the shop and loked for guns and food. They found nothing but they were still searching.  
Then, louis said "Hey guiys I can hear a girl crying!"  
"Maybe we should look for here?" said zoey.  
"Good idea" said bill "I'm gonna look together wit louis while you watch out for zombis!" And then he and louis went into  
the room where they heard the crying. They found a naked girl sobing on the floor. She had long grey hair.  
"What's wrong, girl?" sad Louis compassinatly, "Don't wory, there no zombiez around. We rae humens." Suddenly, the girl  
becan to scream and they could see that she had red glowing eyes and long claws!  
"Oh shit, run like hell!" screamed louis so he and bill and Louis runned out of the room very fast!  
"Shit, was what that?" Asked louis.  
"I don'no, but she looked very mad" said bill and in this moment, the mad girl punched through the door!  
"I think she's angry at you, Louis. Why don't you get in and apolozize to her?", said Bill.  
"What do you mean?" asked louis, but bill didn't answer but opend door and threw him inside!  
"A'm sorry, pal, but she'll kill me unless you dead!" said bill.  
"Le'mme out, Bill! Ah, fuck, she's tearing out my intestines! Shit, BILL! You fuckin' cocksucker! SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIT! THE  
BITCH IS RIPPING MY LEGS OF! AAAAAAAAAAAH! BILL! HELP ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then, louis  
was dead! Bill giggled he thougt that Luis screams were hilarious.  
Zoey came around and asked "Bill, I heard screams! What happened?"  
Bill looked very depressed and said "Zoey, he's dead! A witch killed Louis!"  
"Oh my god, louis!" said zoey and began to cry, "why him, dear god! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"We need to keep going, Zoey. We will buy him a tombstone when we're all safe" said bill and together, the two went  
away from the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bill is a Psychopath!**  
They no where on the street and no one was around but them.  
"It seems that now whe are the only ones left alive", said Zoey sadlie.  
"Yeah, that's very depressing me" said Bill, but he lied because he liked neither Lois nor Frances.  
Then, suddenly, a horde attacked! "COCKSHIT!" shouted Bill angrily and then, he and Zoey shot the zombies because  
they had no more pipe bombs left. Tey were able to hold off the zombies for long enough to get to a abandoned building  
and then bill shot the door so zombies couldn't open it anymore.  
"No, weare safe!" said Zoey. The both were happy because they weren't going to die. But then, suddenly, Tank came!  
"TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK!" Shouthed the two of them and bill and zoey were running away!  
"Eat this, mothafucka!" sayd bill and shot tank with pistols, but the monster was too strong and ignored it!  
"He's too strong! What are we going now?", asked zoey afradly.  
"Somebody could distract him.", said bill, "how about you?" and then, he threw zoey down a stairs before running away,  
giggling because he thought that it was funny to throw her down stairs and because he now was safe and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tank is Attacking!**  
Bill decidid to go but decided not to do because he wantd to rob zoey from her guns when she was dead. He also liked to  
hear her screaming.  
"Oh god help tank is attacking me!" she screamed but bill smiled because he immagined him fucking her tight ass. But  
suddenly, there were gun shots and it was sielent! Bill thought she was dead so he went in there and tried to steal her  
guns but he was surprised by a punch in the face from a black man who had a bald. It was…  
LOUIS!1!  
"Shit, Louis! You better had been dead because now yu will suffar!" yelled bill angrily but before he could take out his gun  
he was shot in arm and screamed in pain.  
"You think leaving me to die is funny idea?", asked louis and shot bill in the other arm so bill screamed. He went in, killed  
tank wit shotgun and saved zoey! He looked very bad and there was blood and skars all ove rhim but he was alive!  
"You think I carry lot's of pills with me for shits'n giggles, motherfucker? You'll need more to defeat me than just some  
crying bitch, cocksucker! And now, say goodbye to your kneecab!" And then, he shot bill in his neecap!  
"Argh, motherfucker! My leg!" said bill sitting there in agony!  
"Yes, sucker, youre leg!" said louis angryly and emptied his pistol magacin on bill. Blood was everythere and bill was full  
of holes and his intestines were on flor!  
"I'll see you in hell, PRICK!" screamed bill because he was angry and he was full of bullethols.  
"Won't you please shut the fuck UP!" shouted louis and kicked bill in the face, breaking jaw: "Fuck you, bill! Fuck your  
mother, fuck your dirty whore-sister, fuck your balls and fuck your stupid beard, you stupid little piece of shit!"  
And then, he broke bills neck and loud noise cam from it and then, bill was dead.  
"Oh, louis! You are alive!" said zoey and her eyes filled with tears because now, louis and she was safe!  
"Everything is be all fine, zoey!" said louis and then he put his thing into zoei's vagina and then they had Sex!

**END**


End file.
